Blood Lust
by Atlantic Coven
Summary: The Cullen's noticed trouble began when three students came together. Amber, the party girl, Lexi,who was invisible to the world,and Kylie,a mystery itself, gets swept into the supernatural world. Please tell us if it's good and we'll gladly write more.
1. Chapter 1

~One~

Kylie Davis took a look out the window, silently debating on the jacket she should wear. It wasn't raining, but it looked like it would. "Have a nice first day!" Kylie looked up and smiled at her aunt, who was still going on. "…so old now! A senior; next year going off to college! If only your parents could see you now…." Kylie cringed at the mention of her "parents". They were a sore subject between her and her aunt- her aunt because she pitied Kylie; Kylie because she knew everything her aunt thought about her life was a lie.

Caroline Davis was born in Minnesota, an only child of parents who died when she was in her twenties. She had a couple of acquaintances and a steady job as a secretary, but no real close friends. That was her real life. Aunt Caroline current life was an illusion. Her memories were fake, all made-up stories. She believed that Kylie was her brother's daughter, tragically stunned by the car crash that killed her parents. She relocated to Forks, Washington, hoping the change would be beneficial.

Kylie felt awful taking advantage of Caroline's secluded lifestyle – she was the perfect candidate for the job. Her memory was easily wiped clean, and the new, fake memories of her new life replaced everything. And now everyone in Forks was seeing just the illusion and nothing of the half vampire-half human's real life.

Kylie had moved to Forks close to two years ago, but not for the scenery. Her father, Aro, had obsession with collecting one of a kind items. Fathering Kylie was simply in interest in the effect it would create; there was no real desire for a child. Kylie's mind-tampering power made her especially unique. She was valuable, no doubt and charmingly gorgeous. Even though she was technically only six-years-old, she had the physique of an eighteen-year-old and the mind of a well educated adult.

Aro had her trained to fight by the best, raised by a kind couple with unique powers of their own. Aro soon found use for her – she was to watch the Cullens – a growing coven in Forks that Aro felt particularly threatened by. So far Kylie saw nothing suspicious about them other than their feeding habits – they drank the blood of animals rather than humans.

Kylie had no idea if they knew she was half vampire. Perhaps they'd never come across her kind. Her looks and actions didn't really scream "vampire": so she went on with the hope that they had no idea.

Kylie grabbed her keys, gave a hurried good bye to her aunt, and walked out the door. She was not looking forward to school. She hated her "friends" Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They were ridiculously annoying. Kylie pulled into the parking lot, checked her straight brown hair in the mirror and got out of her car. Thus began the school year that would change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

~Two~

Lexi Anders poured the rest of her water down the drain and placed the cup into the sink, cringing as her stomach twisted with nerves.

"In the dishwasher, Alexa," her mother said sharply.

"Jesus Christ," Lexi muttered as she picked the glass up.

"What was that?" her mother asked, glaring at Lexi.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Humph."

Lexi turned around and rolled her eyes at her overly religious, God-fearing mother.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yes. I can take the car, right?" Lexi asked.

"Well," her mother said thoughtfully, "I'm not sure. I might need it today."

"What! You told me I could take it!"

"Well that was before I decided to go to the store."

"Dad!" Lexi whined, turning to her father.

"Listen to your mother, sweet-heart," he said, not looking up from his paper.

"Ugh!" Lexi cried, storming after her mother to the car.

This was one of the many times she wished her power was not a one time thing. Yes, she had the power to go back in time once and get a second chance to change whatever the future may hold. Her grandmother had informed her that the power would keep immortal from natural causes forever. Hence why her granmother was 105 years old and still kicking.

However, she contemplated using it more than once. Especially now, since her school burnt down. But she had enough sense not to use it. Yet.

So even though she hated that stupid catholic school, located somewhere outside of Forks. Even though she hated it, it was familiar. Lexi lived on the outskirts of Forks, right next to the Avilevta Reservation. But it was still Forks district, and so she was on her way to Forks High School to get her senior year over with.

She got out of the car with barely a word to her mother, took a deep breath and walked towards the school doors. On her way she was bombarded by a greasy looking kid.

"Hi! I'm Eric Yorkie." He stuck out his hand.

"Hey," Lexi replied cautiously sticking out her hand.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to show you around?" he asked.

"No," Lexi said, then decided that this question required more that a one word answer, so as not to seem rude. "I have to go get my schedule and all that."

"Oh. I'll take you to the office."

Eric and Lexi both turned to see a stunning brown haired girl. She was a little short and leanly built, with a soft pink glow in her cheeks.

"Hey Kylie! How was your summer?" Eric asked enthusiastically.

"Good," the girl, Kylie replied. She turned to Lexi, "I'm Kylie."

"Lexi," Lexi replied.

"I'll take it from here, Eric," Kylie told the boy, quickly turning away with Lexi.

"Sorry if he was annoying you," Kylie said apologetically.

"It's okay, he wasn't," Lexi lied.

"Are you going to the office?"

"Yeah," Lexi said. It seemed obvious she was new. She mentally cursed the small school.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, I went to Our Lady of Perpetual Hope." Lexi said.

"Oh, that burnt down, right?"

"Yeah." Lexi walked into the office, glad that the awkward conversation was dropped momentarily. Kylie waited while Lexi got her schedule. They walked in silence for the minute, but the bell rang.

"Where're you headed?" Kylie asked.

"Uh, art."

"Oh, that's too bad. I've got English. See you around." Lexi watched Kylie leave. Her stomach twisted again as she walked into class.


	3. Chapter 3

~Three~

Amber Madison was not in a good mood. She'd woken up late, spilled coffee all over herself, and was starting her senior year at a small school filled with people she didn't know, nor did she want to know. Her father, Todd Madison, was a major political figure in California, and could not afford bad press. So when Amber began to party a little too much, her father gained custody and moved her from LA to Forks. Her parents had an on-going custody battle. She'd moved back and forth between them nine times total. They always fought with money – Amber had everything that money could buy. It was hard moving from LA to such a small, boring place like Forks. She missed the shopping, her friends, the clubs, everything. She missed having a life.

Amber pulled into Forks parking lot with a sigh, turned the car off and got out. She dropped the keys in her purse, but pulled them back out to lock it. Her Cadillac Escalade seemed to be the nicest in the lot, and she wouldn't risk having any of these delinquents stealing her car. Amber walked towards the school thinking about what she would do if she were back in LA. She'd go to school, of course, than tanning with Corine, maybe some cocktails with her friends in the evening….

"Hey," a voice said, interrupting Amber from her thoughts. She looked up to see a blond, baby faced kid standing in front of her.

"Hey."

"I'm Mike Newton," he said.

"Amber Madison."

Amber hated introductions. They were awkward and embarrassing.

"You new? Senior?" Mike asked.

"Yes and yes," she replied.

He walked with her.

"Do you have to get your schedule? Because I could walk you to the office."

"Yeah sure, that'd be great," Amber said slightly glad that he seemed to be an overactive helper. She followed him to the office, passing a gorgeous blonde and stunning brunette on the way. The Mike kid shot a glance at the blonde, quite obviously checking her out. Mike stayed with Amber til the bell rang, than pointed out the English room. He left with a quick "see you at lunch."

Amber took a seat in the back after getting a slip signed by her teacher. The brunette she saw earlier was seated next to her.

"Hey," the girl said. She looked distracted. Amber smiled at her. She seemed normal enough, and had a certain glow about her. She was prettier up close.

"Hey," Amber replied. "I'm Amber."

"Kylie. Are you from here?"

"No," Amber replied, making the words come out harsher than she meant to. "I'm from California."

"Oh." Kylie looked curious, not distracted anymore. "How come you moved?"

"Um, my Dad. Looking for some place quieter I guess."

This was half-true- he wanted a quiet, unknown place where Amber couldn't get into too much trouble and get the attention of the press. Bad press was a sin for him, so he sent Amber to her own personal hell-Forks.

"Oh, well, Forks is the right place," Kylie said.

"Have you lived here long?"

"No, not really. I moved with my aunt almost two years ago."

"From where?"

"Minnesota. It's an odd place to move to; most people who live here were born here. But it's not too bad," Kylie said.

"Hmmm," Amber replied, feeling rather opposed to that opinion. She had a strong feeling Forks would be the death of her – or close to it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

~Four~

Kylie thought her mission for the year was going well. She had met two new people. Both seemed pretty nice, but it was too soon to tell if they could replace her current friends. The two people she met today were odd, though. Not in a personality way; they were just different. Kylie did not crave blood; actually the sight of blood repulsed her. But she didn't have a problem with it otherwise; the smells of others around her was quite extraordinary.

Kylie knew her senses were extremely better than a human, but not as good as a vampire. But the two girls smelled different and it had been bothering her all day. The blonde one, Lexi, smelled airy with a hint of salt; not really appetizing at all. An ocean breeze, to be exact. It was unusual. Humans smell like food to her kind – with Kylie as the exception. But her scent wasn't desirable for vampires to feast on; instead her scent was like a pleasant perfume.

The red head, Amber, had no scent at all. Try as she might, Kylie couldn't detect any smells. She wondered what fluke of nature caused that lucky trait – lucky because, in a place with six vampires, even smelling like the ocean breeze could be a bad thing. It was unlikely that the blonde would ever be a dinner choice, but there was an extremely slim chance of there being that one vampire who just had a thing for mouth-watering salty taste….

Kylie snapped out of her thoughts, focusing her gaze on Eric and the blonde, Lexi. Poor girl, she thought, and got up to save her.

"Lexi! Hey!" She called. Lexi pivoted, and her face lit with relief as she saw Kylie approach.

"Hey," she said.

"How'd your first day go?"

"Um, it was alright," Lexi said. Kylie felt bad for the girl – she remembered her first day. Lexi seemed shy, too; it was nice to know she didn't have a big ego. And with a face like hers, she could afford to. Kylie guided Lexi to her table, where Jess and Mike had already sat down.

"Hey guys, this is Lexi," Kylie said.

"I know. We met in art," Mike said, smiling at her. Jess noticed his smile and glanced wary at Lexi.

"I'm Jess," she said curtly, and resumed reading the nutrition facts on her yogurt. Kylie glanced up to see Lauren and Amber entering the cafeteria together. She sighed. Lauren had already got to her.

"Hey, Lauren. I see you've met Amber," Kylie said.

"Yeah. We've got Gym together."

"Mmm," Kylie said.

Over the next forty-minutes, she made small talk with everyone, feeling relieved when the bell sounded. She walked on to her Anatomy class, feeling tired and immensely bored as the school routine set in again. No one she talked to was in her class, she noted upon entering. Then she spotted Edward Cullen, in the corner of the class room.

Kylie had to remind herself not to stare. His casual beauty always caught her admiration. He was excruciatingly gorgeous no doubt. But he made her nervous, especially now. She'd never had a class with him before and she feared he'd find out her secret in the close proximity of the classroom.

"…alphabetical order. Armen, here. Bates, here. Bell. Connors. Cullen. Davis. Deford…." The teacher droned on assigning the seats.

Kylie walked slowly towards her seat next to Edward, almost tripping on the leg of a chair. Of course, the one class she had with him had to have alphabetical assigned seats. She plopped down in the rigid blue seat, trying to concentrate on all the pointless introductions. But all she could think about was whether Edward Cullen was unraveling her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

~Five~

Lexi sighed, wanting terribly to go home and sleep. Her first day had been okay so far, but she still wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Her next class was Spanish 4, something she strongly detested. She contemplated skipping, but remembered the stupid slips she had to get signed.

It had begun to rain heavily during her English class. She was used to it, living in Forks for so long. Lexi kinda liked it – it was sort of cleansing and had a nice smell.

She entered her class, her gaze passing over the rows of students and onto two boys who were undeniably good looking. The one, younger looking, had untidy bronze hair with a nice muscular body. His companion, a cousin or brother maybe was pretty buff. He had dark slight curls. They were the most gorgeous people she'd seen in her life.

"Lexi!"

Lexi jumped slightly, then turned to see Kylie and the other new girl, Amber, walking towards her.

"Hey!" she said. She rather liked Kylie and was relieved she was in the same class. This made Spanish a little better. Lexi glanced back at the gorgeous boys who had occupied her thoughts less than a minute ago. The casual distracted expressions had changed. The big one looked extremely uncomfortable, staring at Amber and Kylie. The other one looked less uncomfortable, and confused, staring between his brother and the girls.

Lexi decided the smaller one must have kicked the other one, because he turned away quickly and determinedly stared out the window.

"Who're they?" Lexi whispered to Kylie nodding at the boys.

"Oh! Um, Emmett and Edward Cullen," she said quietly.

"Oh! I've heard of them! Dr. Cullen treated me two years ago when I sprained my wrist," Lexi recalled. She remembered the pale kind doctor briefly. She also remembered his cold touch, probing her wrist gently. And his looks of course. Lexi thought something was wrong about them, though. They just didn't seem human – too composed, too pretty, too unreal. She tried not to stare but it was hard. They looked less composed than before.

Lexi soon realized that she wasn't the only one who noticed. Kylie seemed too interested in them; she looked away every time Lexi caught her staring. Amber was less subtle about it, whether entranced by their unnaturalness or just their good looks, she did not look away.

Spanish did not end soon enough, but when it did the Cullens left quickly, both passing an odd look at Amber. Lexi wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. It was only the first day and already things were getting weird.

"Hellooo? Anybody home?" Amber said. Lexi barely noticed the sarcasm in Amber's voice.

"What?" she asked.

"We asked if you were ready to go," Amber said, impatiently.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry."

"Do you have a ride?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, my mom should be picking me up."

"Okay. See you tomorrow than," Kylie said, and she and Amber headed off to their cars.

Lexi closed her eyes. One day down, 180 some to go.


	6. Chapter 6

~Six~

"Do you think I look fat in this?"

Amber glanced at Lauren, whose purple blouse gave her no shape at all.

"No, it looks great." Amber smiled at her. The fake smile melted off her face as she glanced outside again. Rain! Again! Amber hated rain. She hated it with a passion. It was disgustingly wet, smelly and cold. She was still staring out the window when she saw Emmett Cullen walking from his brother's car to the school. She remembered him from Spanish. He was hot.

Amber had met some pretty hot people in her life, but none of them compared to Emmett Cullen. He was the – hot enough to melt your heart-type. And her heart was definitely melting. She watched him playfully punch his brother, his smooth muscles rippling. She almost sighed out loud, but caught herself.

Amber turned around and hopped off the table, searching for Kylie and Lexi. She found them and walked over, carefully avoiding puddles of water left by people's shoes.

"Hello," she said, feeling a little hyper.

"Hey," Kylie and Lexi replied.

Amber heard the door open and she turned to find the four Cullens in the doorway, and all of them staring at her. She turned around quickly, hoping her face didn't look like a tomato.

"What's the matter?" Kylie looked back and forth between her and the Cullens.

"What? Nothing, it's nothing," Amber replied. She had to admit, no matter how hot, they freaked her out.

The bell rang. Amber was too scared to turn around.

"What was that all about?" Kylie asked as they walked to English.

"What?"

"That. Do you know the Cullens or something? 'Cause they seemed pretty interested in you," Kylie pried.

"I don't know them. How would I?" Amber asked shoving open the class room door. She was still sort of nervous.

"I dunno, just – they looked like they knew you is all. I mean, the way they looked at you…." Kylie trailed off in thought.

"Hmmm," Amber replied, effectively ending the conversation.

She could understand if one of them were staring at her. She did it all the time – accidentally stare at someone. But there were four of them.

"Who were the boy and girl with the two Cullens in our Spanish class?" she whispered to Kylie.

"Um, Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock."

"Aren't they all siblings?"

"Yes. I mean no. Not really," she whispered. "Only Edward and Alice are. But they're all adopted. Mrs. Cullen is their aunt or something."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But, Alice is, like, with Jasper. That's why he changed his last name, so it wouldn't sound so weird."

"Hmm. That's odd."

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, just curious," Amber replied honestly.

She was curious. Kylie nodded and looked away. Amber bit her lip. Kylie looked suspicious. Well, there was nothing to be suspicious of, Amber thought. She was just curious for Christ' sake.


	7. Chapter 7

~Seven~

Lunch was unusually loud for Kylie, but only because she needed to eavesdrop. She had good hearing, another vampire sense. In a high school cafeteria, she could hear a pin drop. So why not use what she had and listen to the Cullen's conversation?

She'd been keeping tabs on the Cullens ever since she'd moved here. And they'd never came in contact with humans as long as they could avoid it. So why the sudden interest in one? Kylie listened hard, but they weren't talking yet.

"Hey" Kylie looked up at Amber.

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm not feeling good today," Kylie said, hoping it would make Amber leave her alone so she could concentrate.

"Well that sucks. Don't breathe on me."

Kylie smiled. Hah, it worked. She tuned them out and started to listen to the Cullens.

"…appreciate it if you would keep it pg-13, Emmett."

That was Edward. She missed it though; what had Emmett done? Cursed too much?

"Sorry, I can't help it!" Emmett sounded uncomfortable. What the hell was going on?

"Try. You're making us all suffer." That was Alice.

"If I thought I could help it, I would be doing so right now," Emmett replied hotly.

"I don't understand. I can't even smell her." Jasper said it this time.

So it was Amber, than. They'd noticed too.

"She's over there. Are you sure you can't smell her?" Emmett asked again.

"No, I can't. What does she smell like?" Jasper asked.

"Fire. Burning logs," Edward said as Emmett groaned.

"You smell her too!" Emmett sounded a bit relieved.

"No, I'm just picking it out of your head. He's right though, he can't help it."

So Emmett could smell her? Kylie sniffed, tasting the air. She caught a refreshing salty aroma - ah, Lexi was sitting close by. So this was the problem. Emmett wanted Amber's blood. Her blood must smell better than the rest - to him at least.

"Oh, so firewood turns you on?" That was Alice. Kylie snuck a peek. They were all looking at Emmett.

"No, it's just that it smells like that and more. Like a passionate, desirable smell. I can't explain it; you have to smell for yourself."

"Well seeing as that's going to be rather hard, it pretty much means you wanted to rip her clothes off?" Alice managed to sound amused and disgusted at once.

"Yes," Emmett snapped. And the conversation was done. Kylie was very, very confused. She finished lunch in a daze, still trying to make sense of the conversation. She soon forgot about it when she reached anatomy, and her thoughts refocused on Edward as she took her seat next to him. Did he know? And if so, how much?

"Alright, class today you and your partner will be naming as many bones in the human body as you can," the teacher said. Kylie's stomach dropped. She had to work with Edward? She'd have to talk to him and he'd find out…

"Do you want to start the list or shall I?"

Kylie turned slowly. She looked at his face, his perfect teeth and lovely smile threatening to overwhelm her.

"It doesn't matter, I can start," she replied.

"Okay." Edward said and pushed the paper towards her.

"Thanks," she muttered and began to write.

Kylie felt his eyes on her as she wrote. She glanced up and met his gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, and then remarked, "You have nice eyes."

"Oh," Kylie said, taken aback. She didn't think her blue eyes were anything special.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her. Kylie's breath caught in her throat and she stared for just a moment too long. Her heart fluttered and for the next 47 minutes, she only thought of Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

~Eight~

"Hey feeling better? Lexi asked as she plopped into the seat next to Kylie's.

"What? Oh, um, yeah. I am, thanks." Kylie replied.

"Cool." Lexi said.

She was in a good mood. She didn't have a lot of homework and the weather was alright even though the sun wasn't shining, yet. Maybe she'd go to the beach on the reservation. Kylie and Amber seemed to be in their own little world and not up for talking. Which was fine with her. She was excited for the days end, excited for the beach. She was set on going.

Spanish passed in a blaze. Lexi had her mother's car that day, so she drove herself home and changed into beach appropriate clothes. The waves were calm and Lexi waded in the water. It wasn't too cold. After a while she sat down and looked at the sky, watching the sun, the clouds, and the birds.

There were odd noises coming from behind her, and she turned in time to dodge a round shaped object hurtling towards her face.

"Holy Hell!" She cursed, rolling on to her stomach so she could get up.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" Lexi looked up to see a very nice looking boy. He had dark hair, tan skin and no shirt. She took his proffered hand and he helped her up, staring at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said.

"Sorry about almost hitting you. I'm Jake."

"I'm Lexi"

"Jake! Come on!" His buddies yelled.

"Look I feel so bad," he said with a smile, "I'll probably have to take you out to dinner now. What's your number?"

"Oh, um, no don't worry about it."

"No, no. I feel really terrible."

Lexi had no idea what to do. His straight forwardness took her off guard.

"No, you don't have to."

"If you don't let me, I'll probably feel guilty for the rest of my life and need therapy. Now dinner's going to cost a lot less than therapy, so how about it?" He persisted.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Lexi said, her heart pounding.

"Here's my number," she said, reciting it.

He smiled. "And besides," he said, "I don't have to take you out. I want to. I'll call you."

And he turned away, joining his friends to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

~Nine~

The next two days passed by slowly for Amber and Friday was met with relief. She, Kylie and Lexi were becoming fast friends and Spanish was never so bad with them there. Plus, she had a nice bit of eye candy to look at, too.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Amber whispered to Kylie and Lexi. Lexi shrugged while Kylie said,

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, are there any good clubs?"

"In Port Angelos…" Kylie said

"I'm not sure clubbing would be such a great idea," Lexi said. "Are you even 18?"

"Well, I will be in another month…" Amber said.

"That doesn't cut it," Lexi replied.

"It does when you have a fake I.D."

"Whatever. A) My parents probably wouldn't let me-"

"You know, there are some things you don't let mommy and daddy know," Amber muttered.

"-and B)," Lexi said a little louder, "I don't know what I'm doing. I might have a date."

"With who?" Kylie asked.

"Jacob Black," Lexi said a little smugly. Amber briefly wondered if he were cute or not, but than decided he probably wasn't, unless he was related to the Cullens. They seemed to be the only good-looking boys around.

"Hmm. Never heard of him," Kylie said.

"He lives on the reservation."

"Oh," Kylie replied.

"Well have fun. Maybe we'll go when you're not on your date," Amber said. She was very intent on having some type of fun around here.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first school week and the beginning of the weekend. Amber walked into the parking lot and towards her car. She had to stop at her locker, so the parking lot was nearly empty except for a few cars. As she neared her car, she noticed the back tire. It was completely flat.

"Mother of fucking God!" Amber said rather loudly. She kicked the tire, but that only resulted in a sore toe.

"Something wrong?"

Amber jumped and turned around, staring straight into someone's chest. She looked to find the chest's owner, Emmett Cullen, staring down at her with an amused expression on his face. Amber turned red. He'd obviously heard her little out burst. That was great, just great.

"Yes, actually…I've got a flat tire, no spare, no one to fix it, and no ride home," Amber said.

"Oh. Well, maybe I can help. Since you don't have a spare, I can't fix it. However, I can give you a ride home," Emmett said and smiled. Amber went blank. She blinked a couple of times to snap out of it. She didn't want to seem like a mental patient.

"Yeah, um, that'd be nice," Amber said slowly. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Oh, no problem at all," he said. "What do you want to do about your car?"

"Erm, I'll just have it towed."

"Okay. My car's over here."

Amber couldn't help but feel like a love sick puppy tailing its owner's every move. She would probably follow him to the end of the world. He opened the door for her and she slid in, focusing on not hyperventilating while he got in on the other side.

He seemed a little uncomfortable as he started the car. Amber couldn't blame him. This was going to be awkward.

"So, um, it's not far. Just take a right here and than a left at the stop sign," Amber said. She stared out the window to avoid staring at his face.

"Are there even any mechanics around here?" She asked suddenly. What if she couldn't get her car towed? Emmett laughed.

"Of course there are," he said.

"I don't even have a phone book," she realized. How was she supposed too get their number.

"Relax. I could take you there if you want; they'll probably be able to tow it for you than," he said.

"Okay," Amber agreed. She hoped no one would try to break into her car. It was probably her most prized possession, other than her cat. They rode in awkward silence.

"So how do you like Forks?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, it's great. Like a dream come true," she said sarcastically. Emmett laughed softly.

"Where're you from?"

"Los Angelos."

"Wow. This is quite the change from California."

"You have no idea," Amber muttered.

"So why the move?" he asked. He didn't seem nosy, just curious. Amber shook her head.

"It's a long story."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Believe me, it's not my first choice of places to relocate to. But it's quiet, and that's what my father wanted for me," Amber sighed.

Her father dropped by a couple times a month. She knew he was just waiting for the day she turned 18, so he didn't have to leave California to come check on her.

"Well that's nice of him," Emmett replied. Amber snorted.

"Hah. Not really. He moved me out here so I wouldn't give him a bad rep."

Emmett looked confused. Confused was a good look for him, Amber thought. His eyes reminded her of a topaz ring she had. They were very pretty. Amber decided she should explain further.

"He's a politician out in California," she said, turning towards him. "And I, um, was earning him all this bad press…" she trailed off and bit her lip.

"Oh," Emmett said, pulling into the parking lot of the mechanics.

They got out and he immediately took charge, talking to the guy and arranging things. It didn't bother Amber; she didn't have any idea what to say. Ten minutes later the tow truck was leaving and so were Amber and Emmett.

"Thanks again," Amber said. He was a lot less freaky than she thought. And a lot hotter, actually.

"No problem. It was my pleasure,' Emmett said.

They lapsed into awkward silence until they reached Amber's house. Amber watched Emmett leave, her heart pounded and the strangest feeling emerged in her gut.


	10. Chapter 10

~Ten~

Kylie woke up to her phone buzzing. She checked the time. It was six thirty-seven. She must've fell asleep doing her history homework. She picked up the phone, the flashing screen reading Amber.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing, why?" She asked.

"Good. Come over." Amber said.

"Why?" she said, whining.

"Why not?" Amber demanded. "Lexi's coming."

"Ugh, fine. I'll be over," Kylie said.

"See you than!"

Kylie closed her phone and changed from her sweats to jeans. She grabbed a jacket and her keys and headed downstairs.

"Aunt Caroline?" She called.

"In the Kitchen, dear!"

Kylie walked into the kitchen, watching her aunt make dinner. Kylie often wondered why Caroline was never married. She was sweet and pretty, and very easy to get along with. She was petite and blonde, and looked absolutely nothing like Kylie except for the body type.

Kylie was paranoid about people finding out about her, even though no human ever would. Her main worry was the Cullens, and rightly so. They were a threat to her secret.

"Do you mind if I head over to Amber's house for a little?" She asked.

"No, but be back before twelve," Caroline instructed.

"I will."

Kylie left, not really sure what Amber had in mind, Kylie only knew her for a week, but she seemed to have a tendency to think up wild schemes. Lexi, on the other hand, seemed like a good girl. She could probably have fun without overdoing it.

Kylie pulled into Amber's driveway and stepped out. She turned to face a White house. No, not a house – a mansion. Kylie wished briefly that she picked a politician to be her uncle. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by a stout woman in a maid's outfit.

"Hello? Are you Kylie or Lexi? She asked. She had an accent. French, maybe?

"Kylie."

"Come in. Amber's upstairs."

"No, I'm right here," Amber said, descending the grand staircase. The woman excused herself and Amber walked towards Kylie.

"Lexi should be here soon." She said. "If you don't want to go out we can…"

"What were you doing today?" Kylie demanded, catching the scent coming off of Amber. She was still in the same clothes from school. But now she smelt like she'd been near a vampire.

"Nothing, why?" Amber asked, confused.

"Oh, um," Kylie stalled, trying to think of a lie. "Um, I was gonna stop by after school to borrow your Spanish book, but it didn't look like your car was there…"

"Oh! My tire was flat, so Emmett Cullen offered me a ride to the mechanics then back home.

"Oh." Shit. So now he wasn't keeping his distance. He wanted to kill her and now he was actually taking steps to try doing it? This was spinning way out of control.

"You should've called me. You didn't have to ride with him," she said.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure," Amber said.

"You hardly know him. You should've said no."

"Okay, mom. And anyway I know him now. And I definitely wouldn't mind getting to know him better."

Kylie was about to try and warn Amber not to even look at Emmett when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Amber said.

"Hey," Lexi said as she stepped in.

"Hey," Kylie and Amber replied.

"So I heard from Jake," Lexi said, smiling.

"And?" Amber asked.

"We're going to dinner at the lodge tomorrow."

"The lodge?" Amber asked.

"It's a diner," Lexi said with a wave of her hand,

"So what are you wearing on your date?" Amber asked.

"Don't be silly, it's not really a date."

"Um, yeah it is," Kylie said. Amber nodded. Kylie watched as Lexi's smile grew a little bigger.

"Well, let's celebrate" Amber said, the glint in her eyes confirming that she was up to something. She walked to a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Amber, not every minor achievement in life needs to be accompanied with alcohol," Kylie said. Amber rolled her eyes and poured the wine evenly into three glasses. Kylie took a glass, forgetting about her previous disapproval.

"So what's up with you and Edward?" Amber asked. "Well, you two stare at each other a lot," Amber said carefully. Kylie decided that Amber was more perceptive than she originally thought.

"It's nothing. There's nothing." Kylie said, shaking her head. And she was right, there wasn't anything. Nothing. The interest she had in him – in the Cullens – was all for her job. Nothing else. Or at least that was what she'd been telling herself. Now? Now she wasn't so sure.


End file.
